


You've got one new comment

by taivasmeri



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Blogger, College, F/M, Goth!Felicity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taivasmeri/pseuds/taivasmeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end up like this - having a crush on a person you only knew via your laptop screen. But it did and now they were here so they had to figure something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got one new comment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea has been bugging me for a while now so I finally decided to put it into words.... so here you have it, let's see where we're headed. The Island hasn't happened yet, so just keep that in mind while reading. Enjoy! Disclaimer: disclaimed.

“Hey Ollie! Check out this awesome blog I found last week! It’s got tons of cool clubs we should totally check out.”

Oliver Queen towel dried his hair and walked to stand behind his roommate.

On the screen of his roommate’s - Oliver called him ‘Jake’ but he wasn’t totally sure if it actually was his name or not - laptop Oliver could see a colourful website that apparently recommended different clubs around the state.

“That one looks passable… We could check it out tomorrow, bring some girls from the building next to ours with us, most of ‘em look kinda hot.” Oliver pointed out one of the clubs on the site.

“Yeah, my mate knows some chicks who live there. I’m sure we can get them to join us there. If not voluntary, then bribe ‘em with a promise of free alcohol.” Jake said with a leer on his face. A leer Oliver didn’t particularly like but he let it slide with a shrug.

The finals were getting closer but Oliver couldn’t care less because he was sure that the college - the second after getting kicked out of the first - he was attending was going to kick him out by the end of the current semester so he didn’t really bother even unwrapping the books that were pretty much shoved into the back of his closet.

“You know, Ollie… you said that you are somewhat famous where you come from.” Jake suddenly said.

“Yeah, so?” Oliver answered with a slight frown on his face.

“So, what if you, you know, made all that knowledge about partying useful and started a blog of your own?”

“I gotta think about that. But in the meantime, you gonna call that mate of yours?”

It did sound pretty cool. And if he wasn’t going to study, like his parents were expecting for him to actually do, he should do something with all the time he had nothing do because of playing hookie and not going to lectures.

\---- ---- ---- ----

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Felicity. You really should get some friends who actually have an idea of what you’re muttering about. You know that computer science isn’t my major, honey.” Felicity Smoak’s roommate huffed.

“I know, Leslie. You major in ancient and medieval studies like you’ve said a thousand times already. And don’t you ‘honey’ me, Li. I may be under 18 but it still sounds patronizing.” Felicity answered and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

“Sorry, Queen of Darkness. You know, you really should try those pink highlights. They could bring out more of the real Felicity that’s hiding somewhere inside of that oh-so-dark exterior.”

“It’s still a fat no for the pink highlights and you really should know by now that clothes and makeup aren’t the only things that define me as a person. Maybe I just like dressing up like this. There is nothing wrong with the way I choose to express myself.”

“No, Tweety, I didn’t mean it like that. The look you’ve got going on does work for you. I just meant that you could balance things a bit. You don’t have to be all about darkness with no light at all.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of ‘light’ in me. I just pick out the right people to share it with.”

“Okay then. How’s that blog-thing going on? Any hot people been commenting recently?” Leslie asked, curiosity shining through every word.

“It’s going pretty well, thanks for asking. But I know that you just want to know if a certain yellow birdy has sent a comment.” Felicity teased her roommate while booting up her laptop.

“Yeah, you got me. So, has she sent any comments?” Leslie asked and sat on Felicity’s bed so that she could see the laptop’s screen.

“Patients, my young padawan.” Felicity logged into her blog and went through the most recent comments on her newest post.

“No, she hasn’t commented but you know that that’s to be expected, I did post this one like yesterday and it’s not like my blog is written by Thea Queen or someone like that.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Thea Queen is a kid, how many people would read a blog written by a tween?” Leslie wondered.

“Other tweens?”

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Well, when the birdy comments, you let me know right away okay? I really need to find out if she lives somewhere near…”

“So that you’d ask her out on a date if she’s even interested in other women?”

“Oh, she definitely swings that way, too. You mark my words, Felicity Smoak.” Leslie grinned and got up from the bed.

“It’s Friday evening, I’m gonna go and get a drink and maybe kiss a pretty lady. I’ll leave you to your coding stuff.”

“It’s not coding ‘stuff’, Li. But you go ahead and give the lucky lady a hug from me, too.” Felicity threw a rare smile to her roommate and went into her hacking mode.

The yellow bird really needed to answer soon or Felicity was going to become crazy thanks to her smitten roomie.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so all the mistakes are mine. Comment, leave kudos, you know what to do if you've liked the story so far. If you have a prompt, drop it in my askbox on tumblr or in a comment here or on ff.net... or just come and talk to me. I'm taivasmeri on all those sites.


End file.
